1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of polyisocyanurate-polyurethane foams. More particularly the invention relates to the preparation of polyisocyanurate-polyurethane foams employing as the polyol component a combination of oxyethylated aromatic amines and a diol having equivalent weights ranging from 31 to 100.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of foams characterized by isocyanurate and urethane linkages is well known in the art. The excellent thermal stability and flame retardant properties of polyisocyanurate foams are well recognized. In conjunction with that fact it is known that polyisocyanurate foams are brittle and friable. Attempts have been made to improve the friability and strength properties by incorporating urea, urethane, amide or imide groups in the polyisocyanurate foam structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,414 teaches the preparation of foams characterized by isocyanurate and urethane linkages by reacting organic polyisocyanates with a polyol which is the reaction product of ethylene oxide with toluene diamine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,238 teaches the preparation of foams by reacting an organic polyisocyanate in the presence of a blowing agent and from 0.01 to 0.5 equivalent of a primary hydroxyl terminated polyoxyalkylene or polyester polyol per equivalent of isocyanate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,833 teaches the preparation of urethane-modified polyisocyanurate foams employing organic polyisocyanates and alkylene oxide products of aniline. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,921 teaches a process for the preparation of polyisocyanurate compositions employing certain tertiary amino phenols.
Generally the use of primary hydroxyl terminated polyols for the preparation of foams results in poor insulation properties as expressed by the K factor. Furthermore, foams prepared at an isocyanate index of 200 to 400 exhibit shrinkage and thus require flame retardant additives to restore the flame retardancy and larger amounts of catalyst to alleviate the shrinkage problems. The present invention employs a specific combination of two polyols, one of which is a diol, which combination eliminates the above stated disadvantages and yields foams with a good balance of properties.